


Pretty Girls in Bars That Won't Dance With You

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Yvie and Scarlet broke up. So, seeing each other years later at a bar and hooking up in the back of Scarlet’s car shouldn’t present any problems, right?





	Pretty Girls in Bars That Won't Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to writworm and Meggie for betaing and dealing with my stupid ass. This fic is based off the song Closer. The artist described the song as follows: This song is dedicated to anyone that hooked up with their EX, and right after remember all the reasons why they broke up

It was a chance look across the bar. Had Yvie not turned her head just right, they would never have made eye contact, and then they wouldn’t be in this situation. But she had, so here they were. Limbs tangled up in the back of Scarlet’s car that had definitely seen better days. Scarlet was currently staring out the window, expression blank. She was probably trying to figure out what had just happened, Yvie knew she was doing the same. 

It was just a look, it shouldn’t have been so profound. Yvie had instinctively smiled. Scarlet had always managed to pull things out of Yvie that she had no idea she felt. Scarlet had quirked up her eyebrow and given a wave, before her attention was pulled away by one of her friends. Yvie took that time to give Scarlet a once-over. She looked just as Yvie remembered. Maybe there were a few more lines on her face, but the same eyes and body still accompanied that signature walk. Yvie followed the curve of Scarlet’s body and found herself unsurprised by the attraction that still pooled in her stomach. Scarlet had always been good looking, and arrogantly aware of it too. But unlike many people, her arrogance didn’t make her any less attractive. Scarlet was cocky and annoying but she had a good heart, most of the time. 

That is where Yvie stopped herself. She didn’t need to get into those old feelings. 

So, Yvie turned away from the sinful red dress and golden locks and too pretty makeup that made Yvie just want to _ruin_ Scarlet. Yvie turned to look anywhere but where her gut was demanding her attention. 

She looked at the walls.

The walls were boring. 

She tried to listen to the music.

The music was boring.

She tried to talk to the people she came here with. 

The people she came with were boring.

Scarlet was anything but boring. And damn it if the younger girl didn’t keep looking over her shoulder at Yvie with those “fuck me” eyes. Yvie gave up trying to pretend she wasn’t staring, and leaned back against the bar, openly admiring her ex. Scarlet was glowing under the attention. Scarlet had confided to Yvie one night, that she always knew when people were looking at her. Yvie asked her how, Scarlet simply smiled, “People are always looking at me.” Yvie had slapped her ass playfully then, but known in her heart that it was true.

And tonight was no different. Scarlet had male and female suitors left and right. She batted her eyes and swung her hips, and Yvie saw red. Finally, one woman caught her interest, enough to pull her to the dance floor. Yvie chuckled under her breath; seeing Scarlet dance was always an event. The ability of the younger girl being able to woo men and women with a flick of her wrist, but being unable to even sway to the beat was always something that astounded Yvie. 

Scarlet danced as she always had, hesitantly, but with passion. It wasn’t good by any means, but it was passable given their presence in a throng of drunken lunatics. Scarlet made eye contact with Yvie for the second time that night, and gave a seductive smirk at how Yvie’s eyes followed her lips.  
The woman in front of Scarlet placed her hands on her hips, and brought the two even closer together. Scarlet let her eyes shut, a bit of her facade slipping away as she leaned into the music. But the final straw was the woman leaning in to kiss those lips that Yvie knew all too well. Yvie was helpless to stop herself at this point. She blew through the crowd and none too gently took Scarlet’s hands in her own and pulled her off the dance floor. 

“Yvie, what-“

Scarlet was cut off by Yvie’s mouth firmly planted on her own. She whimpered into the kiss, as Yvie left no room for any other reaction but surrender. It felt like forever and only a minute at the same time. Yvie pulled away, but still had that fierce look in her eye. That look Scarlet recognized as possessiveness. 

“Did you bring your car?” Yvie managed to ask in between trailing kisses up and down Scarlet’s neck. The older girl was gasping at the contact; her neck was always incredibly sensitive, and fuck Yvie for going straight for the kill. Yvie’s leg moved to press between Scarlet’s parted legs, eliciting a small gasp.

“I said,” Yvie punctuated her words with an increase in pressure against where Scarlet so desperately needed her, “did you bring your car?”

Scarlet was helpless to stop the whimper at the contact. “Yes.”

The next few moments were a blur as Scarlet grabbed her hand and led her through the maze of people outside into the chilly night air. Well, what Yvie assumed to be chilly, her skin was too hot to process the air around them. 

Yvie wasted no time wrapping her hands around Scarlet’s waist and trailing bruising kisses up the side of Scarlet’s neck as the aforementioned girl attempted to unlock the back door. She fumbled with the keys, and they scraped along the car, not that she could care much or focus with Yvie’s lips at her neck and hands snaking their way under her dress. 

Finally, fucking finally, she got the key in the door and swung it open, pulling Yvie down on top of her none too gracefully, but neither could bother to care, as their lips made contact once more. Yvie’s hands felt like they were everywhere at once, raking up her sides, pulling at her clothes, and tangling in her hair. Yvie always knew what Scarlet liked, and wasted no time pulling out all her tricks. Digging her nails into Scarlet’s thighs and kissing down her chest, as the older girl lost her mind. Taking Scarlet apart had always been one of Yvie’s favorite pastimes. When they had been together-

Yvie stopped herself, and consequently slowed her ministrations. 

The reading like a book went both ways though, and as soon as Scarlet saw the cogs turning in Yvie’s head, she surged up suddenly, trying to flip their positions. She got herself upright enough to sit partially on Yvie’s lap, the younger girl’s hands finding the indents of Scarlet’s hips on reflex. Scarlet pulled Yvie out of her head and into a bruising kiss as she ground down on Yvie’s thigh. 

Yvie pulled off her own shirt, and threw it somewhere, anywhere, away. 

Twining her hand in Scarlet’s hair and pulling her back suddenly, the moan Scarlet made, she should have been ashamed of. She was panting openly and she waited for Yvie to direct her. Yvie pulled Scarlet’s head to her chest, and the younger girl began tracing her tongue around one of Yvie’s nipples, her hand pinching and rolling the other one. Yvie threw her head back and almost knocked herself out on the door handle. She let Scarlet work at her chest until she felt the older girl grinding down slowly and rhythmically against her thigh, letting out breathy moans and whimpers every few seconds.

Yvie grabbed her hips forcefully this time, bringing her actions to a halt. Scarlet whined high in her throat, and pouted, the sight so hot Yvie almost let her go, but she had a plan. She slotted her thigh more firmly between Scarlet’s legs, and began moving Scarlet down in timed thrusts. 

She ghosted her hands along Scarlet’s inner thighs and along the seam of Scarlet’s underwear, causing the older girl to draw in a sharp breath. Yvie didn’t even remember how Scarlet got out of her dress, but with the older girl whimpering needily in her lap, Yvie couldn’t begin to care. 

Yvie couldn’t help the smirk on her face as Scarlet grabbed her hand suddenly and shoved it down her underwear. Yvie wasted no time slipping a finger inside her ex, and letting her other hand trail up her side to pull at her hardened nipples. When the older girl got to moaning openly, Yvie added another finger, and it no time at all, another, all the while applying steady pressure to Scarlet’s clit. 

Scarlet was dripping down Yvie’s hand and fucking herself back on three fingers before long, making sinful noises against Yvie’s neck. Yvie moved with purpose as she twisted her hand just so, seeking out the spot that never failed to make Scarlet see stars. 

Before long Scarlet was clenching around Yvie’s fingers, moans getting higher and higher pitched. Yvie surged up suddenly to capture her mouth as Scarlet came, mouth hanging open against Yvie’s lips. 

Scarlet allowed herself a few seconds to bask in the afterglow, before trailing kisses down Yvie’s torso, stopping just above Yvie’s pants. With deft fingers, and most of her brain cells returned, Scarlet made quick work of Yvie’s pants, and even quicker work of her underwear. 

A cheeky wink up at Yvie was her only warning before Scarlet dove head first into her task at hand. Taking Scarlet apart had been more than enough fuel for the fire that was Yvie’s arousal, and she knew it wouldn’t take long with Scarlet’s skilled mouth to get her off. 

She wasn’t wrong.

The first touch of Scarlet’s tongue sends shockwaves through Yvie’s body. Scarlet moves slowly, but purposefully as she spreads Yvie’s lips, letting her tongue trace languidly around her folds. She teases her clit with the tip of her tongue with every pass. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time before Scarlet is smirking up at a still breathless Yvie, coming down from arguably the best orgasm of her life. (But she would never admit that outloud.)

Yvie lit a cigarette. She blew the smoke in the direction of the mirror, but Scarlet coughed anyway. The older girl’s head had found itself tucked neatly under Yvie’s clavicle, Yvie’s tall frame resting against the door, bodies still flush against each other. It was moments like these, where they fit together so perfectly, when they were quiet, peaceful almost, that made Yvie forget why they broke up in the first place. 

They had been happy in the beginning. Trading life stories, completely different journeys that got them both to where they were. They told the pretty part of the stories at first, the glamor and the gold. Only later, in the middle did they get to the grit and bronze. They had been content in the middle. Making small life changes to accommodate the other person. It was a steady and slow process, but one they were both eager to take. 

It was around the middle of the middle that Scarlet started noticing things. Little things. Nothing big. Nothing important. Just little things. Like how Yvie was loath to do dishes, ever. Or how she rarely took it upon herself to voice her feelings. Or how Yvie got bored easily. 

And maybe that’s what set off the end. Scarlet hadn’t voiced her concerns, letting her insecurities eat away at her until she was left with nothing but bone. She wondered, still wonders if they could have made it work. 

Yvie had been content for all their relationship. She was ecstatic that she had landed this amazing girl in the first place. Yvie did everything she could to show Scarlet, and it still wasn’t enough. The younger girl let her narcissism and self-doubt cloud her from seeing what was directly in front of her, she couldn’t see that Yvie wasn’t going anywhere. 

Yvie supposes she could have done a better job showing it. She would come home late, make a mess, and fall into a dreamless sleep. They would talk in the morning about their respective days. As time went on, Scarlet talked less and less, opting to just listen. And maybe that was supposed to be symbolism for the whole relationship. To be happy with Yvie, or what Scarlet thought was happy, was to change herself, she had to be quiet. Maybe she was right, who knows? And it’s not like any of it matters now, since they, you know, aren’t together. 

So why does it feel like they are breaking up all over again when Yvie shuts the car door. And why does Scarlet’s perfume lingering on Yvie’s clothes smell like a whispered “I love you.” And why does Yvie staying on the street corner where Scarlet left feel a bit too on the nose with how they left things.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't know how to write smut. I gave it my best shot! I'm trying to write more things that I am not super comfortable with in order to become better. If you have suggestions PLEASE let me know, or message me on tumblr @imalwaysaslutfordrag


End file.
